The present invention relates to a top for an openable vehicle roof.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Tops for openable vehicle roofs are known in numerous variations. Normally the tops have at least two top sections, wherein a front first top section is coupleable with a windshield cross member and a rear second top section includes a flat rear window. These tops are mostly moved via a pivot point, wherein the top is moved high above the motor vehicle. This requires a very significant amount of force, and consequently also robust and heavy driving mechanisms and drives. The folding of the top is for example ensured by scissor joints. As an alternative to providing a pivot point, a top section can also be guided between longitudinal members of the vehicle roof. This means that at least one top section is configured movable.
From DE 197 04 846 A1 a top for a motorized puristic small motor vehicle is known, which are particularly designed as so-called roadsters or speedsters. In these small motor vehicles, a top middle section is supported on a rear part for pivoting between a position in which it is lowered between seat positions and a raised position in which it is supported on an upper edge of a windshield. Two tops which are guided by the top middle section and can be pushed together can be pushed in the raised position of the top middle section on both sides from a covered position behind the seating positions towards the front over the seating positions.
From DE 101 20 358 A2 a vehicle with a generic top for an openable roof is known. The motor vehicle includes two removable lateral roof frames with C-pillars adjoining the lateral roof frames toward the back. A moveable roof element, in particular a folding roof or a segmental arch roof, is received in guides of the lateral roof frames. A flat rear roof element, in particular a rear window, is pivotally supported on the vehicle body. In a fully opened rear end position, the movable roof element is received in a receiving area assigned to the flat roof element.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide a top for an openable vehicle roof for a motor vehicle, which requires a low force for being moved between a closed position and a concealed storage position, and in the storage position occupies a smaller storage space than in conventional constructions.